O suco do Inui senpai
by kerida-chan
Summary: Depois de mais um treinamento com o suco do Inui senpai, o time decide saber o que ele coloca naquela bebida.


**Nota da Autora: Fic inspirada no mangá Prince of Tennis n.n Espero que gostem!**

**O suco do Inui senpai**

Inui: E para o treino de hoje eu trouxe meu suco especial de vegetais!

Todos: blerg!

Inui: Melhor ainda! Trouxe 3 garrafas cheias! E o trinamento só acabará quando todas as garrafas estiverem vazias!

Todos: arg!

Inui: Primeiro Kikumaru contra Oishi! Vocês que formam uma ótima dupla agora estarão um contra o outro!

Kikumaru: Ei! Oishi! Sabe que somos bons amigos, mas eu não quero tomar aquela coisa! -aponta pro suco-

Oishi: Sinto muito meu amigo, mas eu também não to com vontade de tomar aquilo.

Inui: Comecem!

Um duelo de titãs fora iniciado, mas Oishi conseguiu rebater todas as bolas de Kikumaru e saiu vitorioso.

Kikumaru: Nãããããããããããooooooo!!!!

Oishi: Desculpe Kikumaru, mas era você ou eu...

Inui se aproximava com o suco.

Kikumaru: Não! Por favor não!

Inui: Beba tudinho e se esforce mais da próxima vez.

E lá foi Kikumaru correndo para o banheiro.

Inui: Muito bem, agora é a vez de Kaidou e Kawamura!

Nessa partida, Kawamura saiu vitorioso.

Kawamura: WEEEEEE!!!! Estou livre!

Kaidou: ... -olha com nojo para o suco-

Inui: Muito bem Kaidou, aqui está o seu suco.

E lá foi Kaidou correndo para o banheiro.

Inui: E agora, Echizen e Momochiro!

Ryoma: Desculpe Momochiro senpai, mas é você que vai tomar esse suco!

Momo: Não tenha tanta certeza disso Echizen!

Inui: Comecem!

E os dois jogadores começam a se enfrentar, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Echizen sai vitorioso.

Ryoma: Eu disse...

Momo: Echizen... -olha de lado para o suco- você vai me pagar por isso!

Depois de beber o suco, Momoshiro também corre para o banheiro.

Inui: E finalmente, Fuji e Tezuka.

Enquanto esses dois se posicionavam na quadra, os que tomaram o suco voltavam para o local, todos com caras de nojo.

Fuji perde de propósito só para tomar o suco.

Fuji: Eu não sei porque vocês não gostam... toma o suco É delicioso!

Todos: -.-' -gota-

Inui: Bem, vamos recomeçar porque ainda faltam 2 garrafas cheias!

Depois do treinamento, todos menos Tezuka e Inui discutem sobre o suco.

Momoshiro: Eu queria saber o que ele coloca nesse treco!

Kikumaru: Não sei se quero saber ou se esse conhecimento vai me deixar mais enojado...

Fuji: O sabor é bom, eu gostaria de ter a receita.

Echizen: Vocês nunca viram ele preparando?

Kawamura: Taí uma boa idéia! Vamos ver como é que ele faz o suco! Quem ta dentro?!

Todos levantam a mão, até mesmo Kaidou.

Oishi: Certo, então amanhã vamos espionar o Inui!

No outro dia, eles vão até a casa de Inui e ficam observando pela janela da cozinha. Inui aparece com uma sacola de vegetais, uma caixa de leite e temperos. Mal sabia ele que quase todo o time da Seigaku o estava espionando.

Ryoma: E agora o que ele ta fazendo?

Kaidou: Você é tão pequeno que a gente tem que descrever pra você, é?

Ryoma: Olha como fala... cobra.

Oishi: Fiquem quietos vocês dois! Ele está escolhendo os vegetais.

Ao lado de Oishi, estava Fuji com um bloquinho para anotar os igredientes.

Momoshiro: Jiló... cenoura... chuchu... beringela... mais jiló... x.x tudo batido no liquidificador! Com leite... Ah! Isso explica porque o Fuji gosta dessa gororoba... Ele ta colocando pimenta.

Kawamura: Ele ta colocando folhas de alface agora... e mais Jiló x.x...

Kaidou: E agora pipino...

Kikumaru: Viu x.x eu disse que era melhor não saber...

Kawamura: Ai meu deus! x.x ele não está fazendo o que eu acho que ele vai fazer, né?

Oishi: Não me diga que x.x...

Echizen pula para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas a cena o deixa chocado demais.

Ryoma: Não... suco x.x... nunca mais... ele não... nojo...

Fuji deixa seu bloquinho de anotação cair, ele também estava chocado.

Momoshiro: Eu acho que estou enjoado x.x

Oishi: Eu também x.x

E assim o grupo sai correndo dali, desejando nunca ter visto a cena. No dia seguinte, no treino...

Inui: E hoje eu trouxe mais suco para o trinamento!

Todos: x.x

Esse foi um dos melhores treinamentos da Seigaku, pois todos se esforçaram muito. Ao fim do dia, o capitão Tezuka chama Inui.

Tezuka: Parece que o plano deu certo, até mesmo o Fuji se esforçou dessa vez. O que você fez?

Inui: Isso capitão, é melhor você nem saber. -ajeita os óculos-

**Fim**


End file.
